


Alleluia

by mannybothans



Series: Requested/Dedicated Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Birthday Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Smut, Trickster - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, smarmy Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: Two words: Birthday. Sex.





	Alleluia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereal_Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Eternity/gifts).



> This work was requested by Ethereal_Eternity. I'd never even thought about writing smut with Gabriel - but here we are!

“Ssh! Guys! She’s here!” Sam motioned to Dean and Castiel to be quiet as he hurried down the steps and shut off the lights.

You had no idea what you were in for. Sam had found your planner some months ago and looked up your birthday, since you refused to tell them when it was. Your birthdays had never been something to write home about. Every time you planned something and invited people, maybe one or two showed and something always went wrong. Once, your wallet got stolen at a bar right out of your purse. Another time, an acquaintance got roofied and then cried all over you for an hour. And the icing on the proverbial cake was the time when your friend puked on your brand new shoes when you tried to help her out of the Uber. You’d stopped planning your own birthday involving others for the past several years and just carried on like it was any other day, except maybe to treat yourself to something nice.

You pulled open the heavy door and clomped down the stairs, unfazed by the darkness of the bunker. Last you’d heard, Sam and Dean had some case out in Kentucky. It would make sense that nobody else would be around – not even Gabriel.

Which is why you almost shit your pants when the three of them flicked on the lights and yelled, “SURPRISE!”

“Jesus fuck! Guys! I could’ve shot you!” You exclaimed, almost shaking from fright. You were very grateful you’d taken the clip out of your gun and put it all in your duffel before coming inside.

“Not all three of us. Not at once, anyway,” Dean smirked. He moved in to wrap you in one of his signature hugs and you took a deep breath and let him envelope you. He smelled like home.

When he let go, Sam moved in and hugged you while kissing the top of your head. “Hey, kiddo! Happy Birthday.”

You rolled your eyes. Of course it was Sam who’d figured it out. “Guess I need to put a lock on my stuff, huh?”

“Oh, come on! We were bound to figure it out.” He smiled down at you and Castiel then moved in and gave you a brief hug. He seemed nervous. Well, more nervous than usual.

“You okay Cas?” Curious, you eyed him suspiciously.

“Yeah. Yeah, no. I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll uh, I’ll get the cake.”

A smile adorned your face – you couldn’t help it. These boys were your family and they’d gone out of their way to surprise you on your birthday. The smile quickly faded, though, when you realized one essential being was missing.

“Anybody seen Gabe?” You casually asked. It wasn’t clear if they _knew_ knew about you and Gabriel but if they did, they were discreet and didn’t give you shit about it. Which was weird in and of itself.

Dean shook his head and glanced at Sam, who did the same. “Nope. Haven’t seen him.”

Cas’s off-key singing of the Birthday song as he carefully walked in with a small cake broke you out of your disappointed thoughts. You forced another smile on your face as the Winchesters joined in, hamming it up for you. It was very distracting and made you laugh a bit; not as much as Gabe could make you laugh, though.

Truth be told, you were tired and more than a little sad that Gabe had either chosen to not show for your birthday or he downright forgot. Either one was possible, knowing him. The two of you were friends – close friends, you’d wager – and you’d hoped for awhile that you could be more. But he’d not shown much interest beyond flirting and taking care of your drunk ass a few times. After you’d eaten a sliver of cake, you excused yourself to go to bed. Another round of hugs and Sam waited to be last. He kissed the top of your head again and as you pulled away, you saw him kinda shrug.

Okay, he definitely knew. He was always way too intuitive for your liking. You shrugged back and shook your head, then headed to your room.

Channeling your sadness into tiredness, you stopped outside your bunk door and sighed deeply. What you and Gabe had… well, it was something. You’d quit hoping for anything more a few months ago when he blatantly refused your advances. Sure, you’d made your move with a bit of liquid courage, but you weren’t prepared for him to downright reject you. You feigned no memory of it the next morning and laughed it off. But something had changed between you two.

With another deep sigh, you pushed open your door to total darkness. It seemed fitting, so you shut the door behind you without turning on the lights. You knew your way around the room enough to find the bed. Which is why it was utterly bizarre when you moved forward, kicking your boots off, and didn’t find it.

“What…?” Blind and confused, you reached for your phone in your back pocket to use the flashlight function.

“Hello, dollface,” came a sultry voice from the darkness.

You jumped slightly, almost dropping your phone. “What the fuck! Gabe?!”

To answer your question, you were suddenly surrounded by candles of varying sizes each one casting a halo of light. Combined, they were bright enough for you to see that you were in a much larger room than your bunk. The walls were dark mahogany and in the middle of the floor was a pile of furs and blankets. Next to that sat a small table adorned with a lace cloth, a bottle of expensive-looking wine, and two wine glasses.

You clapped a hand over your mouth, stifling an incredulous laugh when you realized what was happening. Involuntary tears prickled the corners of your eyes as Gabriel appeared out of the shadows, wearing only a black silk robe and holding a single pink peony. Your favorite. He remembered. Cue the waterworks.

“Gabe?? What…?” You stammered, moving your hand away from your mouth. “What is all this?”

He tilted his head down a little bit, looking at you through his gorgeous eyelashes. His trademark smirk was on his lips, curling them deviously at the corners. “It’s your birthday, right? I figured no better time than the present.”

“For what?”

“To tell you how much I care about you.”

Absently, you wiped a fresh tear off your cheek. This was all too much to comprehend. The scenery change was nothing new, but you’d never been taken to such a private, intimate setting. Wait, did he just say he cared about you? _Well, duh_ , you thought, _just like I care about Sam and Dean and Cas. He’s just being a goof._ A wry smile tugged at your lips and you rolled your eyes.

“Have a seat. The wine is a vintage 1972 Cabernet fran—ah, fuck it.” He snapped his fingers and the wine changed into a bottle of Maker’s Mark. “Better.”

You laughed as you sat on the pile of blankets and accepted a tumbler of whiskey. “This is… this something else.” The awe in your voice was barely concealed behind a thin veil of nervousness.

Gabe sat down next to you, shoulders touching, and clinked his glass to yours. “Too much? I can change it if it’s too much.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s very nice.” You smiled into your whiskey. “So is this some weird kind of seduction technique?”

“Is it working?” There was that devilish grin again and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Maybe if there was a fireplace,” you teased.

He snapped his fingers and a fireplace, complete with roaring fire, appeared in front of you. You tried to seem unimpressed as you shrugged a shoulder and nodded, but Gabe – and you – knew better.

After a couple moments of comfortable silence, Gabe gently took your glass and set it aside. “You know, doll, I like making you smile.”

“I can tell,” you grinned at him. “What with all the pranks you pull on the boys when I’m around.”

He gently leaned into your shoulder more and the warmth from the fireplace combined with his proximity heated you up inside and out. “Yeah, but… that’s nothing. I like genuinely making you smile. Being with you.”

“So how come you weren’t out there for the surprise party?” The accusatory tone of your voice was more than a little noticeable. You bit back a question about the times he rejected you, too.

“I… I wanted to be. But I wanted to do something special for you. Because you deserve it and… and I’ve been kind of an ass.”

Your mind reeled as you tried making sense of what he was saying. You and him had fun together, sure, and he’d always treated you like a lady. You braced yourself for him to tell you how much you meant as a friend to him. With a deep breath, you put your hand over his and nodded. “You’re a great friend, Gabe.”

His brow furrowed and his eyes flicked to the side before his mouth worked as he tried to figure out what to say. When words failed, he muttered a “fuck it” under his breath and leaned in to place a firm kiss on your lips. Surprised, you pulled back and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes, wondering what was happening. A look of genuine hurt passed over his face. “Shit, s-sorry. I just,”

You cut him off with a kiss of your own. His eyebrows shot up briefly as he received your kiss and then his hand came up to cup your jaw as he returned the kiss, deepening it with vigor. Part of your mind couldn’t process what exactly was happening but mostly you were giddy at the fact he wanted you. He finally wanted you.

“I’ve wanted you for a long, long time,” Gabe blurted out as if he could read your mind.

“Why haven’t you… you know?”

“You’ve always been a little drunk when things between us got heated. I didn’t want to take advantage.”

Your brain all but collapsed and you sat there, speechless, as his thumb gently caressed your cheek. He looked utterly sincere, his eyes large and expressive as they searched your face for any sign that he should continue.

“Kiss me,” you whispered. The words had barely left your mouth when his lips pressed against yours. Your hands went into his long, soft hair and your tongue slid against his. Shivers went down your spine when he groaned into your mouth and deepened the kiss. Before you knew it, you had climbed onto his lap; his hands gripped your waist. A sudden thought occurred to you. “Wait,” you breathed as you broke the kiss. “Is this for real? You’re not just… I dunno, being a dude?”

A look of pure indignance crossed his face as Gabriel shook his head. “What? No. I’m not… Come on, doll. I may be in a dude’s body but I hope by now you know that I’m much, much more than this vessel. I want to be with you. Like _with_ you.”

You swallowed and nodded. “Me, too.”

He grinned and slid his hands around your back and down onto your ass. “So uh, how bout we,”

With a devious grin of your own, you reached down and peeled your shirt off over your head.

“Yep. Okay.” Gabe said, his eyes locked on to your chest. When his eyes finally remembered that you had a head on those beautiful shoulders of yours, he stared into your eyes. “My Dad, but you’re absolutely stunning.”

“I don’t wanna hear about your dad, Gabe,” you murmured as you reached behind and unclasped your bra. Holding the cups in place for a moment, just to tease him, you waited until he licked his lips to drop your hands.

“I make no promises,” Gabe retorted. “He made you, after all.” His lips attached themselves to your collarbone and worked their way up your neck to your jaw. “So fucken gorgeous,” he whispered in your ear.

Goose bumps rose on your skin and you ground your hips against him. The black silk robe did nothing to hide his excitement and you reached down to caress his erection through the silk. Gabriel moaned and moved his hands to your bare breasts, squeezing them gently.

“You can be rougher,” you breathed out. “I won’t break.” Eager to get things moving, you undid your jeans and sat back to push them off your hips. Gabe’s eyes watched your every move, from your fingers deftly working the zipper to your hips shimmying a little bit as you shoved the fabric down your thighs. You could have sworn you saw a hint of his grace in his eyes – but maybe it was just the firelight. You went to sit up; he was quicker, though. Gabe closed the gap between you and pushed you onto your back. He snapped his fingers and both the robe and your underwear disappeared somewhere into the aether. A laugh escaped your mouth and he just wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Efficient.”

“More like impatient,” you teased. As if to prove you right, Gabe knelt between your legs and kissed your lower abdomen down to your folds. His tongue flicked out to taste you and you gasped at the sensation. His eyes glanced up, held your gaze for a moment, then closed as his tongue licked a long stripe up your sex.

“You taste heavenly. And I would know,” Gabe smirked. “Shit, we should’ve done this sooner.”

“Shut up, Gabriel.” You buried a hand in his hair and your back arched when he began flicking his tongue against your clit. Without warning, he pushed a finger into you and it ripped a moan from your throat. You heard a low moan from him and sighed with pleasure as his finger pumped faster. “Shit, yes!” Encouraged, his tongue began swirling around your clit at what seemed like inhuman speed. Your eyes rolled back into your head as your jaw dropped.

“Mm, you gonna come for me?” Gabriel paused, giving his tongue a small break as he added another finger inside of you.

“Don’t stop! Christ, don’t stop!” You gasped.

His tongue resumed its assault on your clit and you shut your eyes as your orgasm rushed through you. Your sex pulsed as fast as your heart was beating and your toes curled as you shook. You couldn’t feel anything aside from the blood rushing through your veins for several moments.

“Holy. Shit!”

“More where that came from, doll.” You could hear the smirk in his voice; you didn’t even need to see his face.

“Yes, please.” A light sheen of sweat sat on your skin. Gabriel made no attempt to hide the way his eyes raked over your body as he climbed on top of you, every muscle in his arms highlighted by the fire and candlelight.

He slid into you as if the two of you were made for each other and you groaned simultaneously.

“Fuck, you feel perfect,” you muttered.

“Well,” he smirked again, “I kinda am. Hold on.”

You moved your hands to his ribs, feeling him as flesh and bone above you as his hips began moving. Slow, steady, deep, intense. It felt good but you wanted so much more. Your legs wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing above his tailbone as he moved above you.

“Gabe,” you half-moaned, half-gasped. “Please.”

His lips smeared across your cheek bone and into your hair as he panted. “Tell me what you want,” he breathed into your ear.

One of your hands moved up to lightly grasp his hair. “I wanna see what heaven looks like.”

His eyes locked on to yours as he studied you for a moment, his hips slowing almost to a stop.

“Show me,” you whispered and leaned up, pressing your mouth to his.

He lowered himself on to his elbows and thrust sharply into you, forcing a short moan from you. Agonizingly slowly, he pulled out and then shoved himself back in. The second cry forced you to break the kiss; your fingernails were beginning to leave small half-moon indents on his side from grasping him. “You like that?” He panted, repeating the slow out and sharp in.

“Ahn! Yes!”

Gabriel lifted himself off of you and sat back on his heels, his strong hands held a firm grip on your hips. He slammed into you again and again, driven by your moans and cries for more. At this angle, he was easily hitting your g-spot with each motion back and forth. It was everything you’d ever wanted and then some. The connection you two shared previously was nothing to prepare you for what it felt like to be vulnerable and exposed to him while all he did was pleasure you.

Your cunt slowly tightened as your second orgasm built steadily. Gabe was pushing into you so hard that it was moving you off the pile of soft rugs and furs. You put a hand over your head on the floor to push back while your other hand slipped between your legs so your fingers could work your clit.

“Shit, babydoll,” Gabe grunted. “So fucken hot.” His grip on your hips tightened and suddenly, with a  snarl, he pulled you forward as he laid back so you were on top. “That’s the view I want,” he grinned as he stared up at you, bouncing on his cock and chasing your own release.

You ground your hips down on him and grabbed his hands, putting them on your breasts and forcing him to squeeze. When he got the clue and squeezed without your help, you moved a hand back between your legs. He closed his eyes, groaning, before he opened them again and watched your hand move expertly while you rode him.

When you realized he was watching you get yourself off, your hips faltered and he bucked up into you, hitting that spot perfectly. “Don’t… Oh! God! Don’t stop!” You panted, trying to focus on one thing at a time. It was no use – he had you coming again, and hard, within moments. Your head fell back as a low moan accompanied your climax. Your cunt clenched around his cock and he groaned in response, eyes squeezing shut.

“FUCK! That feels good!” He ground out, wrecked as hell.

“More, please,” you begged, barely able to catch your own breath as you started riding him again.

“I can go all night, honey,” Gabriel assured you. “Just tell me when you’ve had enough.”

You smirked and lowered yourself onto your elbows, brushing your nose against his. “Never gonna have enough of you.”

He smirked back at you and before you knew what was happening, he had an index finger on your clit and you were in the throes of the most intense orgasm of your life. White light exploded behind your eyelids as every muscle in your body tensed and then released all at once. You saw actual stars when your body trembled and quaked in a seemingly never-ending orgasm. “What…Ah!! What are you…!! GABE! FUCK!” Your arms gave out and you collapsed onto him, panting, mind reeling, not even sure if you were on the same plane of existence as before.

“You sure?” There was that devious grin once more. His voice was dripping with sex.

“Ooohhh fuck, you win. I think I’m actually jell-o.”

His lips started leaving soft kisses along your sweaty jaw line and he pushed your hair out of the way as he made his way down your neck to your shoulder. When he gently nudged you and began to slide out from under you, you gave him a confused look.

He read your mind perfectly, yet again. “I don’t need to come… at least not right now.”

“Is that a promise that we can do this again later?”

“You bet your sweet ass,” he confirmed and pulled you into his arms as he lay on his side, facing the fire. “Get some rest for now. Cause I’m gonna wreck you again when you’re ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are fun! I'll gladly take more - just comment on any of my works what ship you want and a scenario (if you have one in mind, otherwise, I'll let my terrible brain come up with something). I have a Patreon for all future requests!


End file.
